1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to endoprostheses for treating diseases of the vasculature, and more particularly to endoprostheses comprising a plurality of stent-grafts for treating an aortic arch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stent-grafts are endoprosthetic medical devices (or endoprostheses) constructed to reinforce, replace, bridge, or otherwise treat a part of a blood vessel. A stent-graft may thus guide blood flow through a lumen defined by a generally tubular interior of such a vessel.
Occasionally, it may be necessary to implant a stent-graft within a main vessel of a patient's body such that the stent-graft would, without adaptation, occlude or block one or more side-branch vessels extending from the main vessel. Thus, to permit blood to flow between a main vessel and a side branch vessel, certain fenestrated stent-grafts have been developed. Stent-grafts of this type can be coupled to one or more side branch stent-grafts, so that blood is allowed to flow between a main vessel and a side branch vessel.
It has been important, however, with prior art fenestrated stent-grafts to ensure proper alignment between fenestration and side-branch artery, as for example, improper alignment may reduce or halt blood flow between a main vessel and a side-branch vessel.
In light of these shortcomings, an improved fenestrated stent-graft and a method for deploying the same are desirable. More particularly, an improved fenestrated stent-graft for repair of the aortic arch, as disclosed herein, is desirable.